HuPC03/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC03-Ange feeds Hugtan her Crystal's power.png|Ange feeds Hugtan her Crystal's power HuPC03-Harry exhausted by Hugtan's crying.png|Harry is exhausted by Hugtan's crying HuPC03-Harry digs the Mirai Pad out of his suitcase.png|Harry digs the Mirai Pad out of his suitcase HuPC03-Mirai Pad first appearance.png|The Mirai Pad HuPC03-Saaya tries out the Mirai Pad.png|Saaya tries out the Mirai Pad HuPC03-Mirai Pad shows where they need to go.png|The Mirai Pad shows where they need to go HuPC03-Harry can't keep up.png|Harry can't keep up HuPC03-Japanese garden.png|The Japanese garden HuPC03-Hugtan is unimpressed by the garden.png|Hugtan is not impressed by the garden HuPC03-Harry collapsed.png|Harry collapsed HuPC03-Hana put on the Hugtan carrier.png|Hana put on the Hugtan carrier HuPC03-Travelling petting zoo.png|The travelling petting zoo HuPC03-Ruru asks Charaleet for a report.png|Ruru asks Charaleet for a report HuPC03-Charaleet tells Ruru about the Cures he found.png|Charaleet tells Ruru about the Cures he found HuPC03-Charaleet's office.png|Charaleet's office HuPC03-Ruru data analysis.png|Ruru analyzing data HuPC03-Ruru analysis complete.png|Ruru's analysis is completed HuPC03-Charaleet impressed with Ruru.png|Charaleet is impressed with Ruru HuPC03-Hana Saaya at the petting zoo.png|Hana & Saaya at the petting zoo HuPC03-Homare is at the petting zoo too.png|Homare is at the petting zoo too HuPC03-Harry at the petting zoo.png|Harry is mistaken for one of the animals HuPC03-Hugtan doesn't want.png|Even the petting zoo doesn't cheer up Hugtan HuPC03-A businessman is annoyed by Hugtan's crying.png|A businessman is annoyed by Hugtan's crying HuPC03-Homare appears.png|Homare appears HuPC03-Homare tells the businessman off.png|Homare tells the businessman off HuPC03-Hana Saaya impressed by Homare.png|Hana and Saaya are impressed with Homare's assertiveness HuPC03-Homare overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness.png|Homare is overwhelmed by Hugtan's cuteness HuPC03-Hana carrying Hugtan.png|Hana carrying Hugtan HuPC03-Sumire and Kotori came to the petting zoo as well.png|Sumire and Kotori came to the petting zoo as well HuPC03-Hugtan calmed down in Sumire's arms.png|Hugtan calmed down in Sumire's arms HuPC03-Sumire asks whose child Hugtan is.png|Sumire asks whose child Hugtan is HuPC03-Harry isn't exactly Hugtan's father.png|Harry isn't exactly Hugtan's father.. HuPC03-Nobinobi Tower.png|Nobinobi Tower HuPC03-Everyone inside Nobinobi Tower.png|Everyone inside Nobinobi Tower HuPC03-Sumire Kotori talking to Saaya Homare.png|Sumire and Kotori talking to Saaya and Homare HuPC03-Sumire explains her trick to calming down babies.png|Sumire explains her trick to calming down babies HuPC03-Girls admiring Sumire's way with Hugtan.png|The girls admire Sumire's way with Hugtan HuPC03-Even asleep Hugtan is too cute for Homare.png|Even asleep Hugtan is too cute for Homare HuPC03-Harry asked about Hugtan's mama.png|Harry is asked about Hugtan's mama HuPC03-Mirai Crystal White flashback.png|A flashback to the White Mirai Crystal that saved Harry & Hugtan HuPC03-Harry says they can save Hugtan with 8 Crystals.png|Harry says they can save Hugtan with 8 Mirai Crystals HuPC03-Hana imagines everyone turned to stone.png|Hana imagines everyone turned to stone HuPC03-Businessman about to become a victim.png|The businessman is about to become a victim HuPC03-Charaleet pleased with his latest Oshimaida.png|Charaleet is pleased with his latest Oshimaida Oshimaida_03.jpg|This episode's Oshimaida HuPC03-Kotori Sumire Homare see the Oshimaida.png|Kotori, Sumire and Homare see the Oshimaida HuPC03-Charaleet and his Oshimaida.png|Charaleet and his Oshimaida HuPC03-Saaya caught Hana Harry turned back.png|Saaya caught Hana, while Harry turned back into hamster form HuPC03-Oshimaida shaking Nobinobi Tower.png|The Oshimaida shakes Nobinobi Tower HuPC03-Hana Saaya look back at Harry.png|Hana & Saaya look back at Harry HuPC03-Yell Ange punch.png|Yell and Ange punching HuPC03-Homare's view of the battle.png|Homare's view of the battle HuPC03-Homare watching from inside.png|Homare watches from inside HuPC03-Yell Ange hurt.png|Yell and Ange were smashed into a building and fell down HuPC03-Businessman as victim.png|The businessman as victim HuPC03-Yell recognizes the victim.png|Yell recognizes the victim HuPC03-Ange ready to use Heart Feather.png|Ange gets ready to use Heart Feather HuPC03-Ange using Heart Feather.png|Ange using Heart Feather HuPC03-Yell punching.png|Yell punching HuPC03-Sumire Hugtan Kotori huddling inside.png|Sumire, Hugtan and Kotori huddle inside HuPC03-Yell punches the Oshimaida.png|Yell punches the Oshimaida HuPC03-Charaleet gives up for the day.png|Charaleet gives up for the day HuPC03-Businessman back to normal.png|The businessman turned back to normal HuPC03-Sumire Hana hug.png|Sumire & Hana hug HuPC03-Kotori teases Hana again.png|Kotori teases Hana again HuPC03-Sumire made milk for Hugtan.png|Sumire made milk for Hugtan HuPC03-Sumire tells Harry he's welcome anytime.png|Sumire tells Harry he's welcome anytime HuPC03-Harry thanks Sumire.png|Harry thanks Sumire HuPC03-Nonos Saaya smiling at Harry Hugtan.png|The Nono family and Saaya smile at Harry & Hugtan HuPC03-Three blips on the Mirai Pad.png|The Mirai Pad now shows three blips HuPC03-Homare wants to jump like that again.png|Homare wants to jump again like the Cures she saw HuPC03-End card.png|End card Wallpapers wall_hug_03_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. HuPC03.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes